


Just Desserts

by PoisonBasil, wintersnight



Series: Temperance's Temptations [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Tim Drake, Oral Sex, Sex, Temperance Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonBasil/pseuds/PoisonBasil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnight/pseuds/wintersnight
Summary: Dick was under the impression there might be a nice movie night in store after patrol tonight. Temperance, however, seems to have other plans.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Wintersnight helped me formulate and create this lovely smutty goodness for my series Temperance’s Temptations. Could not of done it without her! She is so FREAKING amazing! Thank you so much for your help tips, and collaborating with me for this fic!

Temperance is having a slight nervous breakdown. The “costume” moves against her skin like hands, and it’s not really a stretch considering what’s waiting for her on the other side of that door.

She breathes in, pausing in bare feet to give herself a moment.

The knee-high platforms are right there, waiting for her to put them on and walk out into the bedroom where Dick is waiting.

But can she really just…do this?

The joke was supposed to be funny. She knew that. He was just kidding when he asked if she still had the costume from the club. The bra, the boots and dom, the fishnets (and she is very, very pointedly not going to think about the shivers that went down her spine when he called her Robin). Of course, it’d been just a joke.

But.

A part of her wanted to see the look on his face again when she wore it, when it hugged her hips and breasts, when she moved around the pole and arched her back for the patrons, when his eyes got a deep, darker blue.

It might be a little odd to do this for, you know, their first time together, but with how nervous she is (and for a vigilante that’s taken on the world and won, it’s so odd that her hands are shaking like this–over sex of all things, geeze Tee, get yourself together, girl), but the costume is going to provide the distraction so Dick is never going to know how nervous and excited she is about it.

About finally, finally getting to have.

“Temp? Are you okay?” A pause. “Did you get hurt and not tell me?”

His voice through the bathroom door jerks her gaze, hair flopping around from where she’d taken it down after patrol, let it lay in raven waves along her back. The question in that voice, the very obvious warning is just same old Dick.

“I’m really fine, I promise,” she half-laughs, gloved hands already on her hips, cocking a leg out in the fishnets. “Give me…just another minute, okay?”

“Baby, anything for you.”

And yes, Dick. She’s aware you’re smiling.

But his footsteps are softly moving away and she feels like she can let out that breath.

This was all her idea (because the last few weeks of dating have been incredible, everything she’s ever wanted from the older vigilante that has been the love of her life before she even knew what love was, but Dick is moving at a snail’s pace, and she really, really needs this), following Dick back to his room to “talk” after her post-patrol shower.

And Dick being the wonderful, attentive boyfriend he is didn’t even question why she’d want a shower in his room before they talk rather than in the Cave where the Red Robin suit was thrown haphazardly in her locker.

But the pack she’d hidden in the ceiling tiles was still there within reach when she got out and forewent Dick’s hand-me-down t-shirt and shorts for the allure that might convince him it was time to take their relationship to the next level.

(Or so she’d hoped)

The play domino goes on and she tightens up her fists to pull the boots on.

The short cape (ironically similar to Dick’s back when he wore the R), brushes against her mid-back like a reminder she’s got her big girl panties on and it’s time to get what she wants.

Cracking her knuckles and her neck like she’s getting ready to step up against the Joker, against Crane, against Ra’s, against the mad mass of baddies ready to fight, Temp grips the doorknob and grins.

**

Dick is typing up notes on the laptop on his desk when the door opens.

He stands to stretch before looking over at his partner and–

His jaw drops open.

“Oh…That’s….That’s….Tee? Baby?”

She inhales a breath through her nose, and puts on the walk. The boots make it easier to roll her hips, to put her back into it so Dick won’t mistake it for anything other than what it is.

“Dick…” and even she can hear it in her voice, the want.

His eyes snap up to hers the moment he picks his jaw up off the floor, and the expression on his face goes dirty, “this is for me, isn’t it, sweetheart?”

And when Dick’s voice drops into a lower tone, something she’s never heard from him until now, she almost stumbles mid-stride, but manages to keep it smooth.

She pauses a few inches away, gives herself room to move if need be.

Turns out, she doesn’t really have to.

And Temperance is familiar with Dick Grayson’s hands, has had them on her body before. During training and crime fighting, in the best victories and most tragic losses. She’s familiar with those palms and fingers, and how right they feel on her skin.

But those hands closing over her hips, thumbs making circles on the indents, those hands pulling her closer so their bodies are pressed together, it’s something completely different and good and God, why did we wait so long?

Dick’s smirk is white in the dim, his eyes smouldering blue, his heart beating against her breasts pushing against the hard wall of his chest.

“You…” her tongue comes out to wet her lips, watching Dick’s eyes follow the motion, “you seemed to like it. The reaction you had, the way you looked at me. I wanted that again.” She admits while tamping down on any kind of nerves taking an equal place with the slow, languid pressure of arousal starting in her belly, making her start to get wet and needy at the same time.

“Like it?” And his hands grip tighter, pulls just a little more. “I wanted to rip everyone else that saw you in this to pieces. I’m the only one that should get to see you like this. God, you’re so beautiful.”

“I’m glad you think so,” she comes back, and her gloved palms are safely on his chest where the blue insignia usually sits (and her eyes move from there up to the hollows of his throat and collarbone, spots she’s always wanted to explore). “Because…I mean. Dick, we’ve been dating for two months, and I might have to zip tie you to the bed if we don’t do something soon.”

That gets her the wide-eyed, shocked reaction she in no way expected. “What? You were waiting for me to make the first move? Oh, oh baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t….I didn’t want to push you, okay? I never wanted to make you uncomfortable if you weren’t ready, but yes, yes of course I want you. I want you so much, you have no idea–”

But Temperance moves. Her frightening speed and precision, her control and strength, the vigilante taking hold. And Dick? Dick has been Robin, has been the Bat, is Nightwing, but even he gets winded when she steps in fast and wraps his arm up in a complicated hold, using momentum and strength to get him right where she wants him–

Flat on his back. On his bed.

She leaps, even in the boots, lands it to kneel over his hips, The vestiges of Robin. “Waiting for me, were you?”

Dick’s smile is just the right combination of humor and need, it’s the perfect look for him. She might get enough air to laugh a little at the whole situation, but doesn’t fight it when he sits up and pulls her closer, leans up for the first kiss, just something soft and sweet to start, moving into open mouths and taste.

It’s everything she’s wanted for so long that she lets him hold her tight, can give in just a little.

She gives as much as she takes, finally getting to the hem of his t-shirt so the damn thing can come off and it’s a final press to his mouth before she’s exploring the side of Dick’s neck with teeth and tongue, when she sucks on the tendon there, when her other hand comes up to thumb at his nipples until the nub is hard.

“Baby, you might just kill me,” is said softly against her throat, and his hands tighten, just enough to pull her hips down–

To press her moist, needy spot into the already hard erection still in his sweats. She has no control over the abrupt gasp against his neck (he got so hard so fast…and all because of her).

Dick, apparently takes the noise for what it is, and those hands grip her ass, pull her into him so he can reach the v-ee of the bra with his mouth and take his first taste of her there.

And it’s been awhile for her, since she’s been touched, tasted, coveted that her arms are jelly and she holds on with a hand in his hair, leaning back while he makes his way across her body. He palms her breast without hesitation, easy when he cups her, works her, uses fingers and thumb to trace around her covered nipple, making the shocks of pleasure roll up her spine and down to her heated core. Her knees might tremble just a little against his thighs, might tremble a little more when his grin is devilish before he leans in to latch on to her other breast through the bra and mouth at her nipple.

A long sigh escapes, her head tips back unconsciously, giving him access. She might bite down too hard on her lower lip because it does nothing to stop the breathy moan.

“Wanna see you, Temp. Wanna see you and touch you and taste you. Want it so bad, baby,” and the words go straight to the wetness blooming between her legs where she’s pressed against him, to hear Dick admitting to it, admitting that he wants.

“Y-Yes,” is about all she has the brainpower to allow, “Dick…Dick please, I–”

But his fingers and palms warm across her bare skin, moving up to the strap keeping the bra on, makes her forget what she might have been about to say.

“We have time, Temp. All the time we need. If I’m going to fast, you need to tell me, okay? If you need to slow down, you have to tell me. Promise?”

And his fingers are right there on the clasp, playing with it to give her time to think.

“Okay, I promise. But if you don’t get this thing off me, I will zip tie you to the bed, making good on my word and have my way with you.”

Heat is high on her cheeks when she says it, but when his pupils dilate at the mention, she knows she might have hit the jackpot.

(Having Dick laid out under her, strapped down so he can’t do anything but what she lets him do…well that has some arousing possibilities.)

But the next moment he snaps his fingers and the top part of the costume falls away, bares her to his hot gaze.

She is littered with scars, the testament to her time as Robin, as Red, marks that mar her white skin, marks that are old and soft with time. But he isn’t seeing her imperfections, his eyes are zeroed in on her full breasts soft and heavy with perfectly pink, peaked nipples that fit right into his hands–

(And why did he torture himself, waiting for so long…?)

His hands are going to leave bruises later, but none of that interrupts the shock of pleasure when his mouth traces her softness, tongues the taunt nipple, takes it into the warmth of his mouth, and sucks.

The high noise takes her by surprise when she realizes it’s coming from her, but her fingers are buried in his hair, holding Dick against her chest so he can suck her, lick at her, make her even wetter with want. He moves to the other breast, moaning and sucking, goes back, takes his time to get to know her body.

“Taste so good, Temp. Better than I could have imagined. I need it, I need you,” because Dick give no shits about gripping the back of her thighs and lifting her up in a fluid motion when he comes to his knees, turns them so he can lay her out, boots and all.

And with Temperance on his bed, on her back with her legs spread to accommodate him, with her cheeks flushed with color, her breasts bared and nipples taut and wet from his mouth–Dick makes a noise in his throat and leans down to take even more.

His hands slide in the red panties, squeeze her ass in both hands to lift her hips up enough to let him press his throbbing erection against her again.

“I want–” she tries, but the words get lost his fingers slide under the costume to find her–

“Oh God, baby, you’re so wet for me,” because the touch of his fingers there is so good, so much what she needs, craves, that she arches up into the touch with a gasp, losing her train of thought and how warm Dick is against her. “Hold still for me? I’m just going to–”

And it takes less than a few seconds for the fishnets and panties to be gone, ripped from her, to leave her bare for Dick’s hot gaze except for the domino still outlining her eyes and the leather boots molded to her calves, contrasted against her white skin.

“So beautiful,” Dick breathes, his eyes moving over her belly and down her thighs, taking in every detail, every scar, everything hidden to him in the past by clothing (because now, she’s his and he can have this, can give it back in return, and Dick’s mouth waters when he sees the dampness on her thighs, knows she’s turned on for him, because of him).

She makes a soft noise, “I…Dick–”

But he barely pauses, his lithe, powerful body splaying out until he’s laying between her legs, cupping her ass to pull her softest skin right into his hot mouth.

“Wh-what?! You don’t! Dick, you don’t have to–” but the breathless protests are cut off with a cry at the first touch of his mouth, of his breath against her, of his lips and tongue and teeth exploring her damp folds, the sweet little button that makes her hips jolt in his hands.

“Oh my God,” her eyes are huge, staring down at his satisfied face buried between her legs, her gloved hands shaking where she’d buried them in his hair without realizing it.

Dick hums while his tongue flickers over her clit, not overstimulating her, just working it softly, gently, moving down to her opening so he can taste her sweetness.

A growl and those hands clamp down, hold her still for it while he works, earning each noise from deep in her belly, when her eyes get wet with how good and please, more, when she feels the edges of orgasm fade in and out.

Her knees are over his shoulders, the heels of her boots against his back, digging in whenever she tenses.

“Y-You need to, ah fuck! DICK!” But he plunges his tongue inside her, licking around her walls, sucking at her, pulling her harder into his mouth, hard enough for the bruises to be something else. “You need….you need to let me….oh, oh God, you need to let me just–!”

But the growl against her sensitive clit makes a full body shudder take over, her thighs starting to trembling with how close he’s bringing her.

She has to let go or start pulling at his hair, reaching up to grip the sheets desperately while her hips swivel and fight against his hold.

There’s no stopping him when he’s got the taste of her in his mouth, no stopping him from licking into her, sucking at her, trying to get more, trying to get her svelte inner muscles to clamp down and trembling on his tongue.

(She’s going to come for him, and he’s going to work her until he gets it).

And she finally gives in, arches into his mouth when he adds his finger along with his mouth, being infinitely gentle while devouring her completely.

“I want to touch you, too!” Temp sobs out, her chest heaving and the red blush spreading from her face down to her chest. “You’re going to make me come before I can even do anything!”

And well, that’s his point.

He needs to see her let go, needs to see her face when she reaches the peak of her pleasure–

(and he will)

But the pressure in her belly, between her legs, is winding tighter, taking her higher, bringing her to the edges, and almost throwing her over. Her back arches in a clean line, hips jolting hard when his fingers finally find the perfect spot inside her, touch and flicker, tease and rub, make her that much more insane.

“Beautiful,” is the dark, deep voice and she gasps down at Dick’s dark eyes rolled up to stare at her red face, “just how I imagined you would look, baby.” His tongue darts out to lap at her clit, to work it gently while his fingers work her spot inside the wet, tightness.

“P-Please,” but she doesn’t even have an idea what she’s asking for anymore.

“Yes, Temp. Want you to come for me, baby. Let me hear you scream for me.”

The fingers inside her flip faster and more furious, the residual backlash shooting up her spine uncontrollably. When he nudges his mouth closer, closes his lips around her clit to suck, she gives him exactly what he wants.

Her body explodes with the orgasm, the scream working its’ way up her chest and out in the calm dim of his bedroom. Her body shakes with it, her vision going blurry, her brain skipping, going off-line to let the pleasure roll over her in waves.

Dick growls against her, works her through it, fingers gently thrusting against her spot, fucking into her against her trembling, clenching muscles, so ready to feel her doing the same thing around his cock.

The boots digging into his back are really just an indication he’s doing the job right and taking care of her.

Dick is moving to crawl over Temperance, to make her taste herself, it’s messy and sweet in all the right ways.

Temperance cannot help the moans spilling from her throat as Dick’s tongue licks into her mouth. As her mouth is being worshiped, she decides it’s time for his reward. He’s done such a good job, and he is going to get his. Hooking her boot over his back, she flips them without even straining hard.

Dick blinks at the sudden change in position, though he isn’t complaining, with the sight of a naked Temperance looming over him, knees gripping his hips tight, keeping him right where she wants him. And the image is one he will take with him to the grave. Unable to stop himself, his hands start to slide up her sides, his thumbs about to brush the underside of her breasts, only to be stopped by a gloved hand. “Ah, ah, Dicky, It’s my turn now.”

Dick feels his cock strain at the roughness of her voice, wrecked from screaming for him. (He did that to her) He doesn’t think he has ever seen anything so sensual in his life as Temperance sitting on him, hair in disarray, and eyes dark with lust and want. (Why did it take so long to get to this point?)

“Anything you want Baby bird, I’m all yours for the taking.” Temperance moaned at that. Dick offering himself up for her. She was going to make this good for him.

Temperance looked to the nightstand, “You have zip ties in here?” Dick eyes darkened at the thought of being being tied to the bed as she had her way with him. Though he shook his head no. “Handcuffs?”

Dick grinned brightly at her, and nodded to the draw in the nightstand “In there…” He was quickly losing his breath, each minute becoming harder and harder to not just flip them again and take her then and there, but this was their first time, and it had to be good, (there was always time for rough and quick later). He watches as she leans over and pulls the cuffs from the drawer, and makes sure to set the key on top.

Temperance straightened up and dangled the cuffs in Dick’s face. “You ready?”

Dick is panting now, “Yes, yes yes, Always.” Temperance feels herself getting even wetter as she grabs his arms and pulls them towards the head board.

Dick started to whimper under her, she had to be doing this on purpose, her breasts lightly brushing against his face, her hard nipples catching on his lips, tempting him to suck on them, stick his tongue out and taste her sweet skin again. The sudden clasp of cold metal on his hot skin made him look up. Dick moaned, she was looking down at him with a bright grin on her lips, and her eyebrows raised, (she definitely knew what she was doing) and her eyes lidded with lust.

Slowly sliding back down his body she made sure to touch every inch of herself to him. Dick’s shallow breaths encouraging her. “Temp, baby, you gotta–” She brushed her fingers across his trapped cock. “You gotta get me out of these jeans!” She hums while applying pressure to the straining length, (Fuck, he is big) his groan was sweet to her ears, she wants to hear more, she wants him to feel amazing, (like she did) slowly, she takes Dick’s place from earlier, and gets to her knees at the edge of the bed.

Dick had to look, (how could he resist?) see what she was up to, straining his neck so could. Damn, she was like sin, making him sink further and further, and they hadn’t even got his pants off yet. Feeling her fingers slip beneath the the button on his pants made Dick’s breath stop in his throat, almost scared to make a move. Her eyes were dark as she looked at him, lidded with want and promise.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her even if he wanted to, enraptured as he watched her lean forward, bringing her mouth closer to him, her hot breath sinking through the fabric, making him twitch. (God he was so hard)

With quick work she popped the button and grabbed the zipper with her teeth, “Baby!” her eyes were glued to his face, watching as his jaw tensed and licked his lips with anticipation. Slowly, milking it for every second she can, Temperance starts to tug the zipper down, making sure not to take her eyes off him.

Dick was tugging on the restraints, they were making it impossible for him to touch her, (why did he agree to his?) however that just made it all the more exciting, her eyes shining as she watched him.

Getting the zipper down and letting go, Temperance licked her lips, she could not wait to taste him, feel the heat of his cock in her mouth. Grabbing the tops of his pants she tugged them, down to his calves along with his boxers.

Dick let out a moan of appreciation, his erection finally free in the cool air of the room. Dick watched as her lips parted slightly and took sharp breath. She slowly reached out a hand and ran a finger down his length, jumping slightly at the sound of Dick’s moan, as though she had forgot he was there, totally focused on the cock in front of her.

Licking a quick stripe from the base of his erection to the tip, she pulled back. “Temp –” and blew cold air over it, and watched as Dick arched his back, tipping his head and whimpering at the cold sensation. Upon seeing that Dick wasn’t looking Temperance took the chance to take the head of Dick’s cock into her mouth. “Oh God –”

Dick was losing himself, the warm wet mouth on his erection, making it hard to think (so good, so good, so good!) her tongue making complicated patterns on the head, teasing the slit, she was too good at this.

Temperance was in heaven, eyes closed as she tasted Dick, licking and sucking, not quite getting enough, but wanting to tease him a little longer. Pre-cum was running onto her tongue, she groaned at the taste and wanted more, working the tip a little more. She took off her gloves quickly, wanting to get his skin under her hands, she ran them over the tight skin of his thighs, feeling the scars and tensing muscle.

Dick could feel her fingers brushing dangerously close to his balls and clenched his hands. This was maddening, her sweet mouth stretched across his cock and moans running through him from her. It was intense and he needed to touch her.

Temperance lowered herself a little further down on him and gave a glancing touch to his balls, she couldn’t help herself, she wanted to tease him, make him whine and whither beneath her. There was a metallic clunk from above her, (what?) opening her eyes and looking up, she saw Dick’s hands coming towards her, quickly pulling off him she went to stand, but Dick’s hands in her hair prevented it. “What’s wrong?” Temperance couldn’t keep the wobble out of her voice. (Did she hurt him? Was it bad? God, she was fucking this up.)

“Nononono, nothing –” His hands in her hair pulled slightly, “I just wanted to touch you, baby.”

“I can sto–” Tugging her hair again to quiet her, Dick licked his lips.

“Don’t you dare Tee, I need you.” Temperance grinned at the darkening of his eyes and desperation in his voice.

“Well… If you need me…” She winked before lowering herself to take his length into her mouth again. Moaning at the taste once again, and getting a returning groan and pull on her hair from Dick. She wanted more, she was hungry for it, finally she was getting to play out thoughts she had previously only been able to touch herself thinking about.

The lower she got, the tighter Dick’s grip on her hair became, encouraging her down further, swirling her tongue when she came up slightly. Dick’s light whimpers made her greedy, she wanted more, and louder. Temperance moved a hand from his thigh and brought it to his balls rolling them in her palm, Temperance could hear Dick’s mantra of her name as he touched and sucked him at the same time.

Dick was losing it, his muscles tight as he tried not to thrust into her mouth, no matter how tempted he was, this was her moment, he got his earlier, he could be good for her. Let her taste him and have it fill her mouth. He wanted his tongue in her mouth again, he would have to wait, but he wanted to taste the mix of Temperance and himself. Imagining it made him moan. There were so many things he wanted to do to her that was impossible right now (there was time though, they had ages to explore them more).

She was aching with the need to have more of him, relaxing her throat she slowly glided down the rest of Dick’s cock, her other hand on his hip as he started to slightly lift his hips to meet her.

Finally he was fully in her mouth, throat stretched around him, she moaned at the feeling and hollowed her cheeks to suck and add pressure. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Dick was no longer capable of coherent thoughts, her, wet, warm and tight mouth the only thing his mind can focus on, feeling her throat tighten and relax around him, it was so good and maddening, she was practically still, and he wanted to move, feel the slide of his length in her mouth.

He couldn’t stop looking at her though, his eyes fighting to stay open through the sensations. Her hair was a mess, her mouth stretched around him and her eyes wet and red, he had never found her more beautiful as he did in that moment.

Turning things up a notch Temperance started to moan around him, sending vibrations through him, and liquid heat quickly made his down Dick’s spine and straight to his erection that’s enveloped in her warmth.

“You need to move baby, I need to feel your sweet mouth moving…” Temperance gave another hum making Dick gasp.

Temperance got to work, sliding across his shaft milking whines from Dick, making sure to keep eye contact with his dark eyes not wanting to miss a moment of his pleasure as she brought him higher.

Dick was hanging on for dear life as she was getting faster the friction of her warm wet mouth moving against his was beautiful, she was beautiful, the grip he had ever tightening, his knuckles white with tension. This was going to be over fast (how embarrassing) but it was so perfect there was no way that Dick could fight the tightening in his balls without stopping her, and that was one thing that was not going to happen.

“Tempie, you gotta slow down baby, I’m not going to last long other wise–” Dick can see the way her eyes lighten up, she suddenly gets faster and her moans are louder around his cock, he could not stop the sounds coming out of his mouth, he could barely get a breath, his hips working as much as they can, trying to get that little extra touch.

The tightness in him was nearly painful, he tried to pull Temperance off, not wanting to shock her, though she fought against it, god, he was going to cum in her mouth, his come was going to fill it, and she was going to taste him on her tongue, he promised that after, he was going to lick her mouth thoroughly and mingle their tastes together.

It was too much, Dick seized up, back arching, his grip pulling her more onto his cock so that her nose was buried in his pelvis.

It felt like white hot sin when he finally came in her willing mouth, rutting against her reddened lips, feeling the aftershocks run through his muscles. A high whine left him as he felt her swallow his cum and relax her throat around him, he let go of her hair and fell back, his chest heaving from the orgasm.

Temperance let up and pulled off his cock. She used her thumb and absently rubbed at her lip to catch the cum that had escaped, she put the thumb in her mouth to taste the salty substance again, and sucked it clean.

Hearing Dick groan she looked up to see him gaping at her, eyes dark as he watched her lick his cum from it. She smiled up at him shyly. The ever negative voice in her head telling her it was bad but the way he was looking at her, his chest still heaving from exertion of the orgasm, it was just as good as what he did for her.

“Tee, come up here, I gotta taste you…” Dick was making grabby hands at her. Getting up on the bed she crawled over him, and leaned in to kiss him.

He still tasted like her and that mingled with his come was perfect, her tongue dipped into his mouth, over and over, teasing him, making gasp and lean in for more when she slightly pulled away, both of their hands running over each other, feeling for untouched skin, learning each other, mapping out the scars and sensitive spots.

Gasps and moans were lost in the kiss. Temperance pulled, Dick’s mouth was read and swollen, his eyes lidded and breaths shallow, (she did that) her hands came to his face and her thumbs rubbed against her cheek. “You ok there Dick?” Her cheeky tone made him huff a laugh and grinned at her.

“Super, that was amazing Temp, mind blowing even!” His hand suddenly cupped her wet heat, fingers sliding against the soft lips. Her mouth parted at the feeling her hips trying to grind against his hand, her palms flat against his solid chest, Dick’s cock was already twitching to go again, his other hand reached down to palming himself, teasing the head getting it ready to go again.

Dick’s fingers entered her again, two moving fluidly in and out of her, seeing the shivers run through her he sped up a little. She threw back her head and arched her back, he was a sin and salvation.

He added another finger, he wanted to make sure she was nice and stretched, he didn’t want to hurt her and definitely not in something as sweet and beautiful as this. Her breathy whines as he added another finger, filling her and feeling the tightness inside her.

“So good and wet for me beautiful,” He softly ran his thumb over the clit earning a twitch and shout from her. “I’m going to make you sing for me baby bird…”

“Come on Dick, I want you in me.” Dick was loving it, hearing the words spill from her mouth. Pulling out his fingers, he maneuvered them more comfortably, her legs on either side of his waist, her hands on his shoulders. Taking his erection in hand he aligned himself with her, using the tip to tease her entrance, slipping in the wetness there.

Dick has to hold himself back he wanted to messy with her, rubbing his swollen head against her soft, wet nether lips was perfect. The noises coming from the back of her throat growing more intense the more he played with her. He reached up with his free hand once again cupping her breast, running a thumb fleetingly over her erect nipple. “Ah- Dick… I –”

Leaning forwards Dick quickly captures Temperance’s other nipple in his mouth sucking gently on it with rolling the other between his fingers.

It was too much, Temperance reached between them and took hold of the hand that was wrapped around his length, keeping it still and firm. Dick stopped his worshipping of her breasts turned his gaze up to her, slightly unfocused due to pleasure.

Finally she was doing to have him inside her, filling her, stretching her. It’s an automatic thing, biting down on her lip when the wet tip is right where it needs to be. Her knees might quiver slightly when she flexes her thighs, rises up and slowly, slowly sinks down, just enough for him to breach her, for the two of them to make shaky noises when all these years of pining, of wanting finally come to a beautiful, full fruition.

It’s with the move of her knees and thighs, taking more and more of him in with ever rock of her hips, taking her time so this can be something she remembers.

With Dick’s hands gripping her hips, with his eyes so dark, watching where they’re joined, watching her take all of him to the root.

A long, low moan echoes in tandem when she settles down on his hips, feeling so damn full, her thighs quivering against him (and how long had it been? Too long apparently because he feels so big inside her).

“Baby, you’re so tight,” and she would have moved, would have risen back up to start the ride, but his hands keep her right where she is, so the two of them can be completely joined.

“Right there, just stay right there,” and Dick voice is low, almost a command, enjoying the tight and wetness around him, of finally having this, his Temp, his girl, his partner.

She huffs at him, hair like a dishevelled wing around her, framing her breasts and shoulders. “I want to move at some point.”

“It’s not my fault you feel amazing. I can feel you clenching around me, baby,” and it’s Dick’s strength that holds her hips still so he can slightly work his own, moving just a little, just testing. The friction and heat, the warm draw of her body, the bitten lips and eyes dark with arousal.

“Y-You feel…big,” and when he brushes against her, works her enough to make her even wetter, make her want to move, to feel the slick slide, her hips twitch in his hands, and she scrabbles to grip his forearms. “Good but…big.”

Dick’s smile cuts across his face, satisfied. (And he’s very pointedly not going to be jealous right now, not going to think of all the others that have gotten to see her like this, beautiful and wild and aroused, ready to be taken and pleasured until she screams).

“It’s all for you, baby. I want to make you feel good, so good, Temp. Wanted to be inside you like this for so long.”

She bites down on her lip to keep in a moan and pulls out of his hands, raises up on her knees to draw him slickly, slowly out until it’s only the tip.

“Dick,” she breathes out on a sigh, “you are such an idiot. You’ve always had me,” and she drops back down, flexing her inner muscles to make the following roll of her hips tighter.

And he refuses to close his eyes when the abrupt move makes him throb. He watches her eyes go half-mast, watches the heat suffuse her face, watches the gentle sway of her breasts as she starts the ride.

They’re both breathless, moaning, moving and shifting, working the rhythm into something so unbearably sweet and hot at the same time.

There’s a pressure building, mounting between them, making their breaths harsher, mingling.

Dick couldn’t believe this beautiful creature in his grasp was his. Enraptured with her every move and sound, wanting to draw more from her, louder ones, make her scream. The skin beneath his fingers would be bruised without a doubt with how tight he was holding her.

He needed more of her, needed he to feel her.

Temperance let out a squeal as she was suddenly put on her back, though that morphed into a moan as Dick gave a few quick thrusts into her, feeling the glide of him against her inner walls.

Dick rested his forearms by her head, careful of her hair, her legs wrapped around his waist holding him close, the boots heels almost painful against him. Their lips brush on every thrust inwards, eyes hot while looking at each other.

He could feel her slick muscles tighten around him, and on every thrust she lifted her hips to meet him, taking him in all the way every time, legs gripping him, pushing for more, like she couldn’t get enough.

He moved faster, chasing the heat, wanting to feel the slide and slap of skin. There was no way he could stop himself from speeding up, hungry for her sounds, sharp as they were sweet, and he wanted her louder. He needed to concentrate for a moment, this had to be perfect, on his next push in he slightly changes the angle and is rewarded with a scream from the beauty below him, her back arching, mouth open in surprise, eyes squeezed shut.

(YES.)

He was rewarded with further screams as he pleasured that spot on.

Looking between them be could see himself leaving and entering her, it was entrancing, seeing his cock wet with her juices, gliding smoothly in and out, the cries and moans sweet nectar to his ears.

Her lips moved in a silent mantra, beckoning him, he captures her bottom lip between his teeth and sucks until it red and wet.

Letting go he sits back on his knees and bringing her hips with him dragging her slightly down the bed, her back slightly raised from the mattress. His hands firmly holding onto her hips as he use his strength to pull her hips onto him.

It made her feel more full than she already did, (how was that possible?) he hooked her legs over his shoulders. With every movement he made her breasts move too, jiggling with every swivel of his pelvis.

Dick was slowly losing grasp on his control, this wasn’t going to last much longer for him, but he needed her to come again. (Feel her clench around him as she orgasms.)

He slows himself a little to let them both catch their breaths for a second.

His thrusts becoming shallow. He watches as her eyes open to look at him, not really focusing on anything.

“Hey baby bird…” Dick stops all movement. “Can you do me a favor?” He got a nod in answer, “I need you to touch yourself for me baby, you think you can do that?” He didn’t get a nod this time, but her hand slowly reached between them, and Dick started to move his hips again, her insides hot, warm and sucking him in.

He watches as she gets her hand to where they’re joined and applies some pressure, her insides tightening. He was back to pistoning his hips, slamming against her, feeling as his balls slapped against her ass. Her hand grew faster and faster, her eyes once again shut tight, head back and bottom lip between teeth.

The image itself was nearly too much for Dick to handle, though he knew it wouldn’t be too long with how her walls were clenching and the cloying noises leaving her.

The sweet heat building in them was at its peak, Temperance’s whole body flush with pleasure, her hand quickly working the bundle of nerves, while Dick worked the spot inside her.

“Dick! Th-there! Please.”

“Sshh. I know, I know. It’s so good isn’t it? This is what we were made for. Ah God! You’re getting tighter baby. Are you ready to come for me again?” He already new the answer, like his voice was the last straw Temperance screamed his name, her wet heat clenched him a vice like grip, trying to milk him.

Upon seeing her lose it for him, he couldn’t help the erratic movements on his hips as he chased his own release thinking about her, watching her, feeling her, it wasn’t long before he was spilling inside her still pulsing walls, calling out her name over and over, panting, throwing his head back, he gave a few final thrusts before pulling out of her slowly, so not to hurt the now tender flesh.

He took a moment to just look at her, worn out, panting, flush, damp with sweat and his come now leaking out of her, this was his, and he was never letting go of her.

Slow and shaky he laid down next to her, careful not to jostle her. They lay there quietly for a while, just comfortable in each others presence, content just knowing the other was there, Dick wrapped around her, arm flung over her stomach, gently stroking her side.

Temperance was happy, they would talk later, but for now, she just wanted to bask in the glory of what had transpired after wanting it for so long.


End file.
